Randy Cunningham and the mysterious kunoichi
by felipe666
Summary: time passes and it seems harder and harder to randy to do his job as a ninja.but when a new enemy rises,will randy be able to win?
1. Chapter 1:a new threat rises

**It's my first fan story.I DO NOT OWN RC9GN.**

**RANDY'S POV:**

It was weeks ago,a normal day for randy (as normal as it can be for the ninja of Norisville).Randy was fighting the entire football team, after they got stanked for an humiliating defeat against west hill high since they were football players,even without stank one is as tough as an army. They surrounded him,"ohhh man….it's easier when it's one geek at the time, but the entire football team?!" said Randy as they got closer and closer "I wish I wasn't the only ninja preventing the sorcerer to escape...".then Randy hit the cooler and water came out in a big wave and washed the stanked creatures."ninja electro ball!" said randy as he threw the green ball to the players that were wet to their bones and they all got electrocuted! their special signed helmets that got signed by a famous football player couldn't handle the electricity and broke. With that,every single one of the players turned back to normal."my helmet!" said one of the players who lifted the now broken in a half helmet:"sorry dude,but hey,there's always next season,right?smoke bomb!" said the ninja as he threw a smoke bomb and vanished in the thin reappeared behind a tree as Randy while his redhead friend Howard came to him."what the juice was that,Cunningham?you almost got beaten up by those guys!" Randy glared at him "ok fine,almost" said sighted and said "I know,the sorcerer strength is growing and Mcfist seems to learn from his past mistakes because it's robots get stronger with every defeat!I don't know…..it would be way easier if I had a partner or a sidekick to defend the school with." Howard raised his hands like he was cleaning himself from guilt:"hey,I offered you to be ninja too,with my own sword,but without a a cape….." Randy then burst in laugh:"yeah like the time you replaced me when I was mind-whipped? You were a total shoob!" then Howard pointed at himself while saying:"I actually think I did great as ninja".

They kept talking in the lunchroom where Bash was bullying Bucky as always:"haha,I grabbed your dinger,what are you gonna do?nothing,because I'm bigger and you smaller and you can't get it" "-give it back to me!give it baaaaaaaack!" said Bucky before getting stanked for the millionth single person on the lunchroom except for Howard and Randy ran away."seriously?!looks like it's ninja time,again!"said Randy as he grabbed the mask and put it on his face turning into the ninja!"smoke bomb!" yelled the ninja as he appeared in front of Bucky squeezing bash to death:"bush….no….likey!" said bash while his face turned into blue."ok Bucky,put bash down!" said then throwed bash to the clock tower,but before hitting the wall,the ninja grabbed bash by his scarf and saved fought Bucky with all his strenght "ninja kick!,ninja flip!,ninja air fist",but Bucky didn't quit and was extremely strong.

Down beneath the school,the sorcerer laughed evilly:"now what about that,ah ninja?with my strength growing with every second that passes,my monsters strength grows every time and my escape moment gets closer and closer,hahahahahaha!".

Back on school,Randy got tired of fighting Bucky."what tha juice?!if I keep fighting Bucky like this,he will take the cheese out of me!".then he spotted Bucky's dinger inside his ripped pants "just in time! ninja snap!,ninja slash!" said Randy as he got bucky's dinger and sliced it in two,turning Bucky into normal,falling naked to the pointed and laughed at Bucky "why is this happening to me?" said Bucky before he runned saw it from the roof:"if even monsters like Bucky get stronger everyday,I'm doomed...smoke bom-" said Randy before he got kicked by shadowy figure to the vent.

"Ouch!what tha juice?" said Randy as he stared up at the figure and the sunlight revealed the figure to be a girl dressed in a ninja suit similar to Randy's,but with a few different things,like different symbols,and instead of fang-like marks,under her eyes were marks that resembled eyelashes."who…are…you?" asked Randy staring at the mysterious figure which pointed a double bladed spear to his neck and said:"I'm the kunoichi* and I am your doom!"…..

**Well,what about that? The ninja meets a new enemy (ironically enough,since he wished for a partner) and it seems to be his is going to happen? Who knows? I will try to update the story as soon as I can,but for now,see ya! **

**(a kunoichi is a female ninja)**


	2. Chapter 2:who's the kunoichi?

**Hey guys,**

**It's me again! I'm back with the second part of my story. hope you like it.**

Chapter two: who is that girl?

Randy stared at the girl who was standing in front of him: she had a white with blue signs ninja suit, a long purple pony tail, around her left hand's wrist, there was a sign that looked like a feather wrapped around it and of course, she held large spear with double blades and she was pointing one of them straight to his neck. Randy had to think fast or else is doomed. Then, he smelled a familiar smell of squirrel road kill and taco bread-taco Tuesday! He located an open vent leading straight to the kitchen. He ducked and past under the kunoichi before she could stab him, and jumped through the vent. He landed on the kitchen floor, he hid behind the stove and turned off the lights as he saw the kunoichi landing too on the kitchen.

She looked around and said:" where ever you are, I'm going to find you!" then Randy asked: "why do you want to kill me? What have I done to you?" "-you know exactly what" said the kunoichi:"and I'm going to kill you for that. and when you will die, I'm going set myself free from the stone you trapped me on" she said with red, familiar eyes. Then Randy got shocked 'the tengu' he said to himself 'he must have find a way to possess whoever that girl is, without turning her into a birdy creature, but how, when?'

Suddenly he dropped a can of soup "uh oh". the kunoichi saw where it came from, spotted the ninja and attacked. She had great agility and speed, not even mentioning her amazing hand coordination while battling him. She twirled and threw her spear and the ninja dodged it "ha, missed me!" said Randy "oh, really?" answered him the kunoichi. Randy turned back and saw the spear shredding a bunch of flour bags, creating a big white cloud of flour in the room.

Randy took out his sword and looked around, but he didn't saw a pile of blue symbols coming straight to him, opening red eyes, and kicking him to the wall. The kunoichi approached Randy, catches her spear and gets closer and closer. Randy then yelled: "ninja tripping balls!" while throwing three balls to her, causing her to slip straight to him, he bounced, grabbed his sword from the shell, and pointed it towards her: "looks like things turned upside-down, ah? Now release that girl!" then, the kunoichi's eyes turned red again, she made a low kicking move, causing him to trip and fall. She said: "no way, I will get my revenge!" she stood next to the window, opened it, then turned to randy again: "but for now, goodbye, ninja." She jumped of it and left Randy there to explain to a shocked p. slims and cafeteria lady about the mess in the kitchen.

Randy talked to Howard which watched the fight, hiding behind the desserts. It was seventh period, which means science class with Miss driscoll and her skeleton husband, Mr. driscoll : "wow dude, she almost got you, and between you and me, she had some nice moves" said Howard to Randy. "It doesn't matter right now, what matters is to find out who that girl is and release her from the tengu's grip" said Randy. Howard then smiled and said: "I'm just happy it's not me this time, because getting possessed by an ancient bird demon TWICE is too much for this guy." Randy than glared at him "what?" "-hmmm, excuse me, but it's class now and you should pay attention". Howard and Randy then said in unision: "sorry miss driscoll". Then miss driscoll said: "in the medieval age, the warriors mastered weapons such as hammers, swords and axes" then she putted a hand on Mr. driscoll's mouth and spoke with a loud voice: "you can say they were ax-ellent at this" "-medieval age zing!" said Bucky. And the class continued like this until break, much to the annoyance of Randy and Howard.

Randy came back to his home, got to his room, locked the door and opened the ninjanomicon: "ok, nomicon, what the juice is the deal with that kunoichi, and how she didn't turned into a honking bird creature?" then words started to float in front of Randy:

**""Centuries ago, a great battle was fought between the ninja and an evil bird demon; the Tengu. The demon was too strong to defeat until a ninja found the source of the Tengu's great power. The demon feathers infused the ninja suit with mysterious powers. Upon defeating the Tengu, the ninja imprisoned it in a sacred stone. It can only be released by the hand of ninja. The Tengu and the Ninja are forever linked, their strengths are shared…" **

"I already know that, nomicon, I need something useful!" said Randy.

The nomicon then continued:

**"….when the bird's feathers were infused with the ninja suit, it passed a little piece of the demon's spirit into it, turning the suit as evil as the tengu…."**

Randy stared confused at the nomicon: "ehhhh, but it's a suit, how can an object turn evil?" then, he remembered the feather sign around the kunoichi's wrist, and it came to him: "wait a minute,, it CAN'T! but a person can turn into evil, so whoever it is, she probably must have found some tengu feathers, and unknowingly fused it with her body, which allowed the tengu to possess her, turning her into evil. now, there's one question left: "where did she got those feathers?"

A scroll opened in front of him, showing the moment where Howard was first possessed by the tengu, turning him into a birdy creature, he fought against Randy, and during the fight, some of his neck feathers, that were white beneath and blue at the top, fell to the arrows pointed at them.

"That's it, nomicon! Some of Howard/tengu feathers fell to the ground and some of the students must have foud them, she turned them into some sort of bracelet for some reason, got possessed by the tengu, turned into the kunoichi and now she's trying to kill me, so the tengu can free himself from the stone! Man, I should be a detective!" said Randy with an obvious glad on his voice. He shloomped out of the book and ran to his friend's house.

It was night, and Randy and Howard were playing grave puncher in Howard's room. "soooo, you are telling me that when I was possessed by the bird, some feathers fell off my neck, some chick found them, she got possessed too, and now she's trying to kill you to free the tengu?" asked Howard, trying to beat Randy's record, "yes" answered Randy beating his friend, "and now I must find out who she is, and how to free her from the tengu", "-but there are hundreds of girls in school, how are you going to find out who she is?" asked him Howard. "I don't know" said Randy, "but I will find out who she is"…..

In a room, full with girl stuff, the kunoichi was talking to a mirror: "I'm not going to do it! I'm not going to kill the ninja!" then on the other side of the mirror, the kunoichi's reflection, which had red eyes, talked: "Oh, really? You don't remember we had a deal: kill the ninja, and I will release you from my grip, he is just one ninja, you can replace him by yourself, right?", her reflection then took off her bracelet, showing Theresa Fowler, with red eyes and an evil smile "AND, I won't kill that boy you like…what was his name? Randy Cunningham, am I right?" Theresa frowned, helpless, and her evil reflection released an evil laugh. We zoom out of the house and screen blacks out.

**That's it for now. Hope you liked it. Theresa is the kunoichi and she's being bribed. What can she do, and will randy find out? See y next time!**


	3. chapter three: what's happening to me?

**hello again guys!**

**In this chapter I decided to continue with Theresa's point of view. Enjoy:**

chapter three: what happened to me?

**Theresa's pov:**

I can still remember that day. It was two and a half months ago. Mr. Bannister was talking to the class while he wrote on the board: "Well students, today we are going to talk about y-o-u-r f-u-t-u-r-e". Randy then raised his hand: "I'm gonna be a super bruce cop and stop the bad guys!" then Howard raised his hand too: "and I'm gonna be the cop's assistant!" "-your'e just planning to eat my donats, aren't you?" asked Randy "-well, it would be a lie if I say that I don't" said Howard. Then I raised my hand and said: "and I'm gonna be a stylist!" "-aren't you a baton twirler?" asked me Bucky. "No" I said, "it's just a hobby. It's not like you are gonna be a triangle player for your whole life" "well, actually, I am. It's my passion!". "silence!" said Mr. Bannister, "well, anyway, I want you guys to make a project for the next week about your future, understood?" "-yes, Mr. Bannister" we all said in union.

I came home excited about the project. I fed my mouse and got to job. I started to think about my designs until I got it. I started to cut the strings, I sewed the dress, I putted it all together and modeled it in front of my mirror. It was a beautiful blue with white dress, with a pink string belt and a golden necklace around my neck . "What do you think?" I asked my mouse,-It's nice to talk to someone once in a while, even if it's a rotter **(sorcerer: "sis, I SO understand you".)**- He squeaked "yeah. Something is missing…." I tried all kind of accessories until I got to Juggo's red nose "wait, what am I doing!?" it was useless, so I decided to rest for the rest of the day.

A couple of days later I came "NHS school spirit day" I SO wanted to go, so I went there even if my mom told me to say because I had a little fever. I wish I would have listened to her.

At the beginning it was fun and all, until we were attacked by a birdy creature. I went behind a trunk and ducked when the ninja and the creature passed above me. A couple of feathers fell from the creature's neck. I lifted one, it was white on it's bottom, and blue on it's top. I smiled and stood up, holding the feather: "that's it!" then I ducked again when the ninja and the creature passed above me again and I went into the school.

After the school day was over, I ran into my house, got into my room and locked the door. I took out the feather of my pocket, and using hot glue (and a rubber gauntlet) I created a nice blue-white bracelet that fitted perfectly to my dress. I smiled, and since the dance beneath the stars was in two more days, it was a perfect time to go with the dress and maybe even ask Randy up. I stood in front of the mirror and then looked to my mouse: "what do you think?" he seemed to be terrified of something "hey, what happened?" –from the mouse's eyes, we see a big, black, bird-like creature standing behind Theresa, and then getting inside her- then, I saw that my bracelet started to glow "what the juice?" from the feathers, blue and white strips started to wrap my arm and then my entire body. My pony tail grew large, and I was suited in a suit that seemed very much like the suit the ninja wears. "what's going on here?!". I stood up and stomped the ground so hard that it made a decorated plate that I hang in the wall fall. I quickly punched it in the air, like a reflex, and it shattered into a thousand pieces. "wow! This is so bruce!" my joy stopped when I heard a voice "well, you seem to enjoy that suit, don't you?" "who said that?" I turned around and searched for the source of the voice all over the room. "right here" I turned to the mirror and saw my reflection, but it had red eyes that seemed pretty evil. "who are you? WHAT are you?" I asked, a little afraid that I lost my mind "I'm the tengu, and I have an offer for you" it said "-what offer?" I asked him confused. "I want you to kill the ninja of norisville!" "-what?!" I was shocked "why would I want to do that?" then, I heard my mom's voice: "Theresa, are you ok over there? I heard some strange noises coming from your room" then, it shaped into a black birdy creature with an African-like mask on it's face, and said: "because, even thought I have less control on you than on my last host, I can still take over you enough time to make you kill your own mother" I started to move involuntarily. I stretched my arm to my baton, and strips started to go out of my bracelet, that was now just a blue mark on my suit. They wrapped around my baton, and turned it into a large double-bladed spear with blades that seemed like the tengu's mask. "Theresa, I'm coming up" said my mom. I stretched my weapon against the door. I heard foot steps coming closer and closer, I had no choice. "fine, I would do it. Just PLEASE don't hurt my mom". Then the tengu laughed and the strips came back to my bracelet, I was again in my dress, holding my baton. My mom the entered and said: "Theresa, dear, is everything alright?" "-off course" I said "now can you leave me alone for a minute?" "alright" my mom exited my room and got back to her's. I looked to the mirror to see the tengu in my evil reflection shape again: "so I guess we have a deal?" "yes. We have a deal" I said sadly.

The last two weeks I spended training on an abandoned junkyard, and to be honest, I kind of enjoyed my new powers. I had some agility from baton twirling, but it never came to THIS!

I throwed my spear/baton to ninja-like dummies I made, and it sliced them like a flying chainsaw. I jumped over some other dummies and then punched one of them, ripping it's head off. I took my spear and started to destroy every one of them, then, two ninja dummies tied to ropes swung to me like a pair of pendulums. I throwed my spear again, cutting the ropes which send the dummies into a fly straight to my hands. I did half a spin and throwed each dummy to the direction it came from, smashing it into the junk.

Then, I heard of a new club opening next to the gamehole. It would be nice to get some rest of all those training. Then I saw Randy and Howard coming to my way. "hey Randy!" I said to him then Howard started to say something about being a hero and a medal he got. I stared confused at Randy that whispered me "no he's not". We entered the club, and WOW! It was awesome! I started dancing and having fun and then Bucky passed next to me "Theresa fowler-check!" "Bucky? What are you doing?" I asked him, then he said "some mysterious lady asked me to do it, I don't asked why" and he went to Randy and Howard. Then a mysterious girl passed by me. Man, she smelled bad! She stood up a said out loud: "students of norisville, I hope your'e enjoying the party!" everybody cheered "because it will be your last!" she said turning into an ugly woman, then she said we are trapped and the ninja is here and she will get him out with a little boost. She turned three girls from school into demon dogs. Everybody runned away. The ninja didn't appeared so I took off my bracelet and then the tengu's voice talked inside my head "what are you doing?!" "I'm saving everybody!" I said "no! you will blow your cover! He will appear, plus, if this witch beats the ninja, you won't have to kill him by yourself, right?" he was right. I spotted Randy. He will know what to do! He saved me from the zombies last haloween, so I went to him and grabbed his hand "Theresa, your'e holding my hand!, what a grip you have there" "-hope you don't mind, I'm gonna hang on this, because, oyu know…" I said pointing at former morgan "those!"

Then, after a long series of events, the ninja saved us from that lady. On one side, he saved us, on the other this means I still have to kill him.

I was in my room: "do I really need to do this? Isn't there any other options?" "no!" he said "stop delaying the fight with him, you will kill him next week!" "fine…" I said.

Then the next week I saw the ninja on the roof. He was about to smoke-bomb out. I tackled him to the ground and he said "who…are…you?" "-I'm the kunoichi, and I'm your doom!"…

**That's it for you like it. I have to prepare to my phisycs test now so it will take me a bit longer to update my story. I hate being a 9****th**** grader.**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: investigation

**I'm back with the fourth and last chapter of "Randy Cunningham and the mysterious kunoichi"**

Chapter four: investigation

**Randy's POV:**

Two weeks passed. I passed through a really long line of girls, but none of them matched: "maybe Morgan? Nah, she's too much, well, morgany….." "what about Cass Simonson? Nope, too short…." "hmmm, maybe Heidi? Yeah right, she will not risk her hair by painting it to purple….." "-still on it?" asked my friend Howard that entered my room on that moment. "still on it" I said. "I can't find a single match! If I don't find out who that kunoichi was, I will lose it!" "- u are starting to get a little bit obsessive about this all investigation thing, Cunningham, besides, no one found out who the ninja is for 800 years!" said Howard "and btw, we are late for school" he said pointing to my clock that said…. Holy cow! It's 8:40 already?! I dressed as fast as I could and went with Howard to school.

Me and Howard came at time for the second period. It was home Ec. class with miss Driscoll and her creepy skeleton husband. It went great. Me and Howard made a chocolate cake. Suddenly, a monster attacked. It was Debby, which got mad because Bash took her Mexican death bear pin. Man, I'm gonna die because of that bully one day. "It's ninja time!" I yelled when everyone got out except from Howard and me "you should really change that combat frase" said Howard "how about 'going ninja!', or "go ninja!'" I glared at him and put the mask on.

"smoke bomb!" I yelled as I appeared in front of Debbie, standing between her and the cornered Bash. "Debbie, stop right now!" Debbie groaned. She turned back and then threw a bunch of spikes towards me. I managed to barely dodge them "wow! You have a good aim! Ninja kick! Ninja swing!" I said as I kicked her and then snapped my scarf around the now fixed clock tower. I swinged around until Debbie threw another bunch of spikes, this time to my scarf, attaching me to the wall. "ouch! That really hurted!" I said as I hit the wall. Debbie came closer to me. Then I saw that bash was still holding her pin. "ninja ring!" I said as I threw a ninja ring towards the pin, slicing it in two. Debbie turned back to normal "oh! disculpame ninja! I didn't meant to do that!" "it's ok" I said, taking off the spikes of my scarf. Then I saw the kunoichi. She was standing on the roof, watching my every move.

"smoke bomb!" I appeared behind her and she turned around "so, I see you came to get you butt kick again, am I right?" she laughed "you think your'e SO smart ninja, well let's see how you deal with this!" she twirled and threw her spear straight towards me. Something about that seemed….. familiar. I dodged her attack, and she cached her spear in the air. "ninja chain sickle!" I yelled as I threw my chain sickle straight towards her. She cached my sickle with her spear, and threw me to the theater room. I crashed against the wood stage "oh my ninja, that hurts!" I said as I came up. She jumped trough the open window and landed in front of me "soooo, are you ready to give up and die slowly?" "-no honking way, demon!" I said "I'm gonna release that girl from you for good!" the she twirled her spear and passed it from hand to hand. Then I remembered where I saw those moves before, what the juice?! Theresa?! She jumped towards me. I stopped her with my ninja sais. "why don't you give up already? I got an entire arsenal, and you only got that spear!" I said "oh, really?" she said. She grabbed a sand bag attached to a hook by a rope from the backstage. Strips started to wrap it, then it changed into a spiked ball attached to a sickle with chains. She wrapped the chains around her body. "uh ho" I said. I dodged from the sickle, then from the hammer. She attacked really fast. She seemed to be well trained. A rain of long distance attacks came towards me. The stage was totally ruined. We fought non-stop, until I accidentally tripped on a rope. She stood over me "any last words?" I looked to see another sand bag attached by the rope I tripped on two seconds ago "only THESE! Ninja sand bag drop!" I used my sword to cut the rope and the heavy sand bag fell towards her. She dodged it and I escaped. "No!" she screamed. I watched her a few seconds from behind the scenes until she vanished into the shadows.

Me and Howard were talking at lunch, sitting at shugry-lunch "are you sure it's Theresa? I mean look at her" he gestured at Theresa that was talking with Julian and the rest of 'Der Monster Klub' members "she's too nice to be the kunoichi, besides, you saved her TOO many times to have her wishing to kill the ninja". "I'm sure." I said "they both have the same hair style and color, same eyes, and they both seem control the ability of baton twirl. Besides, she's possessed by the tengu, so technically she's not entirely 'she'" "are you sure your'e not saying this because you have a crush on her?" said Howard "-what are you talking about?" I demanded to know "I have no crush on Theresa fowler!" then Howard took out a tape recorded out of his shirt "exhibit number one:" he said and pressed on play "thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" said the voice of Theresa on the recorder "you smell like rainbows…." Said my voice. I blushed "give it to me!" I said trying to snap the recorder from his hands.

**Theresa's POV:**

I came home. The tengu was in the mirror now "you failed me again!" he said "well, what could I do" I said "the ninja seems to get out of trouble no matter what!" "well, it doesn't matter" he said "I sense that the ninja seems to have a clue about your identity and he is planning to trap you" "-how do you know?" I asked, wandering how he could sense such thing "let's just say we have a special bond" he said "and since you aren't able to kill the ninja, I will do it myself!" he said, exiting the mirror and getting into me.

Being possessed by a demon bird isn't what I thought it would be. It's like having a personality slip. It's like it was me, but not me at the same time, it wasn't like the first time, it was like it was me who wanted to kill the ninja (not that I wanted to, off course). Anyway, the next day, me (or the tengu, to be exact) dressed for school, only that this time, I wore an old motorcycle jacket I found on the back of my closet, some teared apart jeans from my sister's closet, and sunglasses to hide my red eyes.

**Randy's POV:**

Me and Howard were talking at school: "so, your'e gonna jump on the roof where she would see you, she will chase you and then you will get her?" he asked, I smiled and said "exactly" "-how can you be sure she's possessed by the tengu? She didn't changed at all, she's the same, nice Theresa" just then the front door opened and Theresa went trough. She looked different, she wore sunglasses, a motorcycle jacket, some shredded jeans, and she had a pretty tuff, scary look on her face. She passed trough the hall, scaring everybody's cheese out, until Bash locked her way "you are stealing my toughness! And since I can't hit a girl, I will just stand here until you go away, what can you do about that, ah?" the she grabbed his shirt and looked him in the eyes "listen to me, you pathetic shoob, you better get the juice out of here, before I will make sure to personally deliver what's left of you home in a paper bag!" "-al-alright, just please don't hurt me" said Bash, almost crying of terror, and then running away. I glared at Howard "same nice Theresa, uh?" and I went out.

-now we continue the story normally-

Randy got to the roof, put on the ninja mask, turning into the ninja and then he started to do all kinds of moves, waiting for Theresa, or the kunoichi, to spot him. didn't passed long before Theresa, now possessed by the tengu, saw him "you are so predictable, ninja!" she said and then she ran to the roof. The ninja saw her and said: "tengu! Release that girl before I get the cheese out of you!" then the tengu!Theresa smiled and said: "why should I do that? I didn't had this un in years!" then she took out of her pocket the feather bracelet, putted it on her wrist and turned to the kunoichi.

The two warriors stood there. Randy took of his ninja sword, and the kunoichi took out her spear. "ahhhhhhhhhh!" screamed the kunoichi as she charged to the ninja "ninja sprint!" said the ninja as he charged to. Their weapons clashed against each other.

The battle took hours, none of the sides gave up. "ninja tripping balls!" said the ninja as he threw three little yellow balls towards her. She jumped and passed above them "it won't work twice on me!" the kunoichi yelled. She twirled her spear towards him he dodged. The spear cutted a rope that held a Mcfist industries sign. It fell on randy and he dodged it "that won't work twice on me either!" he said. The spear then bumped on the wall and went to a water tube and sliced in in a half. Water started to splash all over the roof and Randy slipped, hitting a vent. The kunoichi stood over there. It began to rain.

**Theresa's POV:**

I stood there. Over the ninja "now let's see you face before I will end your life. I took over the mask that revealed the face of….. Randy?! What?! The tengu spoke out of me: "now let's finished this!" I involuntarily raised my spear, ready to stab the ninja "no! we can't….do…that!" I said, struggling with the tengu, trying to regain control over my body "cmon, Theresa, you can do that!" said Randy.

**Randy's POV:**

I stood there, waiting for Theresa to stab me. Nothing happened. "no! we can't….do…that!" I heard Theresa's voice. She was fighting the tengu! "cmon, Theresa, you can do that!" I said, cheering her. Then, suddenly, she began to flash. For one second she was Theresa, dressed in her tuff girl clothes, but with her normal, beautiful eyes, and then, she changed back to the kunoichi, with the tengu's red eyes. Her bracelet grew brighter and brighter. I knew what I had to do.

I grabbed the mask and putted it on, turning back into the ninja, then I grabbed my ninja rings, waiting for Theresa to turn to her normal self again. "ninja tengu feather bracelet slice!" I said as I sliced her bracelet. I saw the tengu getting out of her body and going back into the eternity's eye. Theresa then felled and I grabbed her before hitting the ground. She opened her eyes slowly and then said: "uh? ninja?, what's happening? And why am I dressed like a punk?!" I was shoked "so you don't remember ANYTHING from the last two months?" "-two months?! Two months have passed? Ninja, what happened to me?!" I smiled under the mask and said: "nothing. You don't need to worry anymore. Now, if you excuse me….. SMOKE BOMB!" I yelled as I backed off her and threw a smoke bomb to the ground, disappearing in a red smoke cloud.

The next day me an Howard were talking in the way to school, until I ran into someone and felled to the ground with him. I raised my look to see it was Theresa and our eyes met. We both blushed and got up "I'm so sorry Randy, I didn't meant to drop you!" she said "it's ok" I said, then I looked at her, she looked very cute when she was sad. I blushed. "hey, there's a new movie in the Mc-cinema premiering tonight: "grave puncher two- the revenge of the graves", and I was wondering… do you…wanna go with me there?" she the smiled and said "seriously?! I would love to!" then she kissed me on the cheek and ran to first period saying "see ya there!" I touched my cheek and hen smiled. Howard crossed his arms and smiled raising an eyebrow "what?" I said.

**Well, that's all. Hope you liked it, I even putted a little cheesy moment** **the fans. I'm thinking of making a sequel to this. Hmmm….., well, we will see. Until then, see you!**

**Felipe666 done and out!**


End file.
